Shinigami vs Aizen in Gigai
by Amarello17
Summary: Bagaimana pertarungan para Shinigami dengan Aizen dalam gigai di dunia nyata? Baca kehebohannya di fanfict ini. Sori kalo summarynya jelek.
1. Prolog: Asal Muasal Cerita Ini

Haiii semuanya! Ini fanfict pertama saya, karena saya tidak berpengalaman dalam menulis mohon maklumi kalau fanfict ini jelek bin aneh.

Yapp langsung aja ke Disclaimer.

* * *

BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo, dan masih banyak lagi yang malas saya sebutkan satu-persatu.

 **-Shinigami vs. Aizen in Gigai-**

 **-Prolog: Asal Muasal Cerita Ini-**

* * *

Dalam prolog ini saya akan menceritakan mengapa hal-hal tidak jelas yang ada dalam cerita ini bisa terjadi. Karena saya malas menunda-nunda, jadi langsung aja ke inti ceritanya.

Kisah ini terjadi pada saat Aizen telah dipenjarakan, para Fullbringers telah dikalahkan, dan para Quincy belum berdatangan. Tetapi, saat mereka sedang dalam masa tenang tersebut, Aizen melarikan diri dari penjaranya dan membangkitkan lagi Espadanya. Setelah itu, Aizen beserta para Espadanya menyatukan kekuatan untuk suatu tujuan. Apa tujuan mereka? Silahkan baca sendiri karena bila saya kasih tempe ni prolog bakalan cuma dua paragraf.

 **[Kota Karakura, Sabtu, 12 September 2015. 06.15 AM]**

Ichigo membuka pintu depan rumahnya sambil menguap. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah jalan dan bangunan depan rumahnya.

Normal.

Hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah langit biru dengan sedikit awan.

Biasa.

Hal ketiga yang dilihatnya adalah lima orang yang sedang tertidur di halamannya.

...

Ichigo berjalan melewati mereka dengan mata yang setengah terpejam karena mengantuk.

...

"?!" seru Ichigo sambil menendang seseorang berambut merah panjang yang tertidur di halamannya.

* * *

"Biar aku tegaskan lagi" kata Ichigo, perempatan sudah muncul di dahinya "Mengapa kalian ada disini?"

Kelima orang—atau shinigami—di depannya, Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Ikkaku dan Yumichika menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur bingung.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" tukas Renji "Kami tidak tahu mengapa kami tiba-tiba berada dalam gigai dan tertidur di depan rumahmu"

Mereka berenam sedang berada di Klinik Kurosaki, alias rumah Ichigo. Isshin sedang praktek di desa-desa terpencil*?*, sedangkan Yuzu dan Karin bersekolah. Ichigo? Membolos sekolah dikarenakan lima tamu tak diundang di rumahnya.

"Benar, Kurosaki-san. Kami bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kami ada di sini, jadi sebiknya kau berhenti memelototi kami. Lihat tuh, matamu sudah berair" sahut Toushiro.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa berkedip" kata Ichigo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"..." semuanya sweatdrop.

"Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan melihat _mataku_? Mana bisa aku melihat mataku!" ujar Ichigo.

Toushiro manggut-manggut "Ah, benar juga"

"..."

"Oke, kembali ke inti. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapa yang telah memasukkan kita ke dalam gigai dan menaruh kita di depan rumahnya Ichigo?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Melihat kondisinya, pasti Aizen, kan?" sahut Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimana cara Aizen melakukannya?" tanya Yumichika, yang sedari tadi diam sambil berkaca.

"Ya mana aku tahu, kan aku cuma menebak" kata Rukia sambil mengangkat bahu.

Ichigo menatap langit-langit "Arggghh! Apakah ada yang dapat memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kemudian terjadi keajaiban yang sangat mencengangkan. Dari langit-langit rumah Ichigo, keluarlah kelima Kohort Legiun XII bersenjata lengkap yang dipimpin oleh Praetor mereka—bohong kok. Tepatnya, secarik kertas terjatuh dari langit-langit dan ditangkap oleh tangan Ichigo. Ichigo membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. Isinya adalah:

 _Khu khu, sepertinya kalian sedang bingung ya?_

 _Ya, akulah yang memasukkan kalian berlima ke dalam gigai dan menaruh kalian di depan rumah Ichigo Kurosaki. Dan kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari gigai itu. Ini adalah bagian dari rencanaku untuk membuat_ royal key. _Oh, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum rencana intiku dimulai, jadi kalian dapat bersantai dulu selama sekitar sepuluh bulan. Nikmatilah waktu itu sebisa kalian._

 _King of Las Noches,_

 _Aizen Sousuke_

Ichigo mengoperkan kertas itu pada yang lainnya. Raut mereka bertambah kesal ketika membaca kertas tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Renji.

"Aku akan menelepon Urahara-san dan bertanya padanya" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil ponselnya yang bermerek Xi*om*. Dia memencet tombolnya beberapa kali sebelum mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga.

 _Tuut tuut._

 _"_ _Oh, Kurosaki-san. Ada apa?"_

"Begini, Urahara—" Ichigo menjelaskan perkaranya. Tidak saya tuliskan karena saya sedang malas mengetik "—begitu"

 _"_ _Aaah, aku mengerti. Aku akan tiba disana dalam waktu dua jam"_

"DUA JAM? LAMA AMAT!"

 _"_ _I-iya, ini mobilku lagi mogok, jadi—"_

"..."

 _"_ _Kurosaki-san?"_

"..."

 _"_ _Hei, Kurosaki-san, kau masih disana?"_

"..."

Rukia mengambil posel Ichigo "Tadi Ichigo lari keluar, ponselnya ditinggalin"

 _Tuut tuut._

Urahara menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan bahwa telepon telah diputus satu pihak "Kenapa sih anak itu? Telepon aja diputusin"

Kemudian Urahara melihat kelebatan yang bergerak ke arahnya. Semakin dekat, kemudian Urahara merasakan kerah lehernya dicengkeram, dan detik berikutnya dia ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"U-UWAAAGGGHHH!"

* * *

 **[Klinik Kurosaki. 07.30 AM]**

"Hmm... Aku dapat mengeluarkan kalian dari gigai ini, tapi itu akan membutuhkan proses, karena Aizen dan seluruh Espadanya menyatukan kekuatan untuk memasukkan mereka ke dalam gigai ini" kata Urahara.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Sekitar tiga jam" kata Urahara "Untuk itu, mari ke—"

"Tunggu dulu" kata Renji "Aizen bilang masih 10 bulan sebelum dia menjalankan rencananya, kan? Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang dulu di gigai ini dan meninggalkan tugas kita sebagai shinigami? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushiro manggut-manggut "Benar juga. Dengan begini, Matsumoto akan mengerjakan paperworknya! Rasakan kau!"

Renji menyeringai, lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Ikkaku mengangguk sambil menyeringai menantang. Yumichika berkata "Ide bagus. Terus menerus bekerja tidak bagus untu kecantikan"

"Jika kalian setuju, aku ikut saja!" ujar Rukia "Tapi, kita akan tinggal dimana?"

Urahara mendapat ide "Kalian pakai saja rumah kosong di samping rumah ini. Tenang saja, aku akan mengurusi dokumen dan pembiayaannya. Sementara itu, kalian akan bersekolah di SMU Karakura"

Ichigo menatap Urahara tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana, setuju?" tanya Urahara

"SETUJU!" teriak kelima shinigami. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya sweatdrop.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ahh... akhirnya selesai juga ni prolog sori kalo garing. Tunggu ya chapter pertamanya. Yang pingin ripiu silahkan ripiu yang enggak ya ga usah ripiu gapapa. Yaudah ya! sampai ketemu lagi!

Amarello17 atau Mello atau Rello


	2. Chapter 1:SMU Karakura dan Rumah Samping

Haiii semuanya! Kita ketemu lagi! Kali ini saya akan menceritakan kembali cerita gaje saya ini. Semoga kalian puas!

Disclaimer

* * *

BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku di antara bahasa baku,penggunaan tanda yang tidak tepat dll.

 **-Shinigami vs. Aizen in Gigai-**

 **-Chapter 1: SMU Karakura dan Rumah Samping-**

* * *

 **[SMU Karakura, Senin, 14 September 2015. 06.45 AM]**

Hari Senin. Meskipun saya mulai mengetik fanfik ini saat hari Minggu, 13-09-15, saya menuliskannya saat hari Senin. Mengapa? Karena jika saya menuliskannya hari Minggu, chapter ini tidak akan ada di dunia ini.

Oke, oke. Saya tidak mau dihajar sama kalian, jadi saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Ichigo melangakah masuk ke ruang kelasnya yang sudah ramai (di sekolah saya, jam segini sudah pada dateng semua). Orihime menyapanya seperti biasa. Ishida mengangkat muka dari buku yang dibacanya dan mengangguk kecil.

Ichigo duduk di bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang. Teman sebangkunya, Shinji Hirako*la kok bisa? Bukannya dia udah jadi kapten lagi? Ah, biarin aja* menyapanya.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Kenapa kau kelihatan tidak senang?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Ichigo sambil lalu.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau tidak masuk kemarin Sabtu?"

 _Deg._ Topik sensitif.

Ichigo menatap Hirako dengan tajam. Reiatsunya menggelora. Dengan sangat dingin diucapkannya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu"

Hirako bergidik sambil memeluk tas yang dipangkunya "A-ampun tuan... Saya masih belum mau mati... Saya belum taubat, tuan..."

Ichigo berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas. Hirako menghembuskan nafas lega sembari berpikir " _kelihatannya dia tidak mau membunuhku. Terima kasih Aizen... E, kenapa aku ngucapin terima kasih sama dia, bego!"_

Hirako bersedekap "Tapi kenapa dia semarah itu, ya? Padahal aku hanya menanyakan alasan dia tidak masuk"

* * *

 **[Ruang Kelas. 07.15 AM]**

"Baik, semuanya. Ayo masuk... Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Aku juga sudah memberikan waktu tambahan bagi kalian untuk mengerjakan PR" kata Ochi- _sensei_.

Beberapa anak berpikir, "Sensei _! Kasih tambahan waktu sedikit lagi! PR-ku belum selesai!"_

"Nah, anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan lima murid baru. Mengapa kelima-limanya ada di kelas ini? Tolong salahkan kepala sekolah*author ditimpukin kepala sekolah "salahin author kali!"*. Nah, kalian semua, masuklah!"

Yang pertama masuk adalah seorang pemuda cebol*dibankai Hitsugaya* yang kelihatannya memiliki sifat yang identik dengan Ishida; pendiam dan pintar.

Yang kedua adalah cewek pendek*ditendang Rukia* yang kelihatannya akan menjadi bahan perbincanagan para cowok selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Yang ketiga adalah pemuda berambut merah panjang yang sepertinya ke-'berandalan'nya menyaingi Ichigo. Ochi _-sensei_ migrain memikirkan bagaimana cara menangani anak ini, yang pasti akan sulit sekali diatur.

Yang keempat adalah cowok plontos yang akan membatu penerangan jika lampu kelas mati.

Dan yang terakhir adalah cowok yang ke-'cewek'kannya sekitar 98,9%. Ochi- _sensei_ berpikir, " _Ya Tuhan, apa salahku, kenapa kau masukkan lima anak tak jelas asal-usulnya ini ke dalam kelasku?"_

Hirako, Ishida, dan Orihime cengo. Sontak tiga mata penuh tanda tanya menatap Ichigo dengan nanar. Ichigo membalas tatapan mereka dengan tatapan _jangan-tatap-aku-seperti-itu-ini semua-bukan-salahku._

Ochi- _sensei_ , yang migrainnya telah mereda, berkata, "Nah, sekarang kalian perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing"

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kalian dapat memanggilku Toushiro atau Hitsugaya. Walaupun aku akan sangat menghargai siapapun dari kalian yang memanggilku _Kapten_ Hitsugaya" kata Toushiro dengan nada datar dan wajah malas. Beberapa anak perempuan berujar, "Kyaaa! Baiklah, Kapten Hitsugaya!"

"Salam kenal! Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Kalian dapat memanggilku Rukia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Semua anak laki-laki merasa seperti meleleh.

Renji maju dua langkah ke depan sembari mengangkat alis dan menyunggingkan senyum sok keren "Renji Abarai. Asosiasi Preman Karakura dibentuk mulai hari ini. Bagi yang ingin mendaftar silahkan mendaftar ke saya. Anggota: aku sebagai ketua dan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai wakil"

Ichigo langsung berdiri, menggebrak meja, dan menuding Renji dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. "Kapan aku menjadi anggota Asosiasi-apalah itu tadi?!" teriaknya.

Renji mengangkat bahu "Sejak kukatakan barusan". Wajah Ichigo memerah karena marah, bukan kerena malu. Ochi- _sensei_ sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan muridnya.

"Aku Madarame Ikkaku. Bagi siapapun yang memanggilku bola lampu, bola pachinko, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan bola dan sesuatu yang bersinar, aku tak akan segan-segan membotakinya dengan bokutou(pedang kayu)ku" ujar Ikkaku sembari mengeluarkan bokutounya entah dari mana. Ochi- _sensei_ menatap pedang kayu itu dengan mata membelalak. Lalu dia pun menyitanya. Ikkaku memandanginya dengan wajah memelas.

Yumichika melihat kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dia pun berkata, "Namaku Yumichika Ayasegawa —"

"Cukup. Kalian berlima, duduklah di kursi yang kosong. Kita akan segera memulai pelajaran" tukas Ochi- _sensei_ , memotong perkataan Yumichika. Yumichika memasang wajah tersinggung sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

Toushiro duduk di bangku sebelah Ishida*cocok banget*. Rukia duduk di sebelah Orihime. Renji duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo. Bukan kiri, karena sebelah kiri adalah tempat duduk Hirako. Ikkaku duduk di sebelah Keigo dan Yumichika duduk di sebelah Mizuiro.

"Nah, karena wajah kalian kelihatan resah, itu berarti PR kalian belum selesai. Jadi hari ini kita kuis saja. Tapi ingat! Minggu depan kita ulangan!" ujar Ochi- _sensei_. Anak-anak mengeluh. Namun ada beberapa anak yang bersyukur karena PR mereka belum selesai.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa nama latin unsur emas?"

Tangan Ishida dan Toushiro terangkat berbarengan "Aurum!"

" Pertanyaan kedua. Air dan minyak termasuk jenis campuran?"

Tangan Ishida dan Toushiro kembali teracung "Heterogen!"

"Pertanyaan ketiga. Berapa pH tingkkat keasaman yang dimiliki basa?"

Kini, tanpa mengacungkan tangan, Ishida dan Toushiro berseru "Tujuh sampai empat belas!"

Seluruh murid lain cengo. Karena semua pertanyaan kuis ini akan dijawab oleh Ishida dan Toushiro saja.

* * *

 **[SMU Karakura. Jam istirahat. 09.30 AM]**

"Ichigo~~!"

Ichigo menoleh. Renji sedang berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dia menyerahkan selembar kertas ke tangan Ichigo.

"Lihatlah! Yang mendaftarkan diri ke Asosiasi Preman Karakura atau yang kusingkat APK sudah 30 orang! Ufufu... Padalah baru dua jam berlalu sejak aku menyiarkan berita ini" ujar Renji.

"Oh," jawab Ichigo sembari meneruskan acara makan rotinya "lalu kenapa?"

Renji terlihat tersinggung "Kenapa? Itu berarti kita harus mengadakan pertemuan secepatnya!"

"Hei, kau itu rumah saja masih belum punya sudah mau mengadakan pertemuan. Memangnya kau mau mengadakan dimana?" tukas Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang pas untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Oh, bukan di rumahmu, kok" tambah Renji cepat-cepat melihat perubahan wajah Ichigo.

"Jadi? Kau mau mengadakannya dimana?"

Renji tersenyum sok keren "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Omong-omong, ruang audionya ada dimana?"

Ichigo membeku. Keringat dingin mulai mengucuri lehernya. Ichigo menelan ludah, lalu berkata, "Renji, jangan-jangan kau mau..."

"Ya, aku mau melakukannya. Kenapa?"

* * *

 **[Ruang audio. Jam istirahat. 09.40 AM.]**

"Nah, persiapan sudah selesai!" seru Renji. Ichigo hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke mikrofon dan berkata, "Cek, cek. Semuanya bisa mendengarku? Baiklah"

Renji menarik napas, lalu berseru, "Pemberitahuan untuk pendaftar Asosiasi Preman Karakura! Hari ini akan diadakan pertemuan pertama di gang samping Japanmart satu jam setelah pulang sekolah. Bagi yang ingin mendaftarkan diri, hubungi aku, Renji Abarai, kelas 3-3. Terima kasih!"

Ichigo yang sudah berkeringat dingin sambil menatap pintu ruang audio menghembuskan napas lega "Syukurlah. Kukira akan ada guru yang mendobrak pintu dan meneriaki kita"

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu ruang audio yang telah dikunci dibuka secara paksa dari luar. Kagine- _sensei_ ,yang wajahnya sudah merah karena marah, melangkah masuh dan berteriak, "APA-APAAN YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?! RUANG AUDIO INI TIDAK BOLEH DIGUNAKAN SEENAKNYA OLEH MURID! APALAGI UNTUK MENYIARKAN BERITA TENTANG ASOSIASI TIDAK JELAS KALIAN ITU!"

*Maaf. Author males matiin caps lock*

 _Back to story_. Renji dan Ichigo saling bertatapan. Mereka menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk.

"Maaf! Ampuni kami, Kagine- _sensei_!" seru mereka bedua sambil bersujud di hadapan Kagine- _sensei_.

"Hmph! Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan kalian dengan ini? Kalian akan kuhukum... Apa ya? Aha! Kalian harus—" perkataannya terpotong karena Renji dan Ichigo menendang wajahnya bersamaan*kasian banget*.

Kagine- _sensei_ sontak ambruk. Renji dan Ichigo segera berlari keluar. Dari ruang audio, terdengarlah raungan marah dan teriakan, "HEI! MENURUT KALIAN APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALIAM KUHUKUM BERLARI KELILING LAPANGAN SERIBU KALI DAN MEMBERSIHKAN SELOKAN DI SEKITAR SEKOLAH!"

"A-AMPUUUUUUN!"

*Sekali lagi, Author males matiin caps lock*

* * *

 **[Gerbang SMU Karakura. Pulang sekolah. 03.00 PM]**

"Oh, kalian keluar juga. Aku sudah menunggu kalian" sahut Urahara yang berdiri di depan gerbang ketika melihat kelima shinigami+shinigami pengganti keluar sekolah "Aku sudah menyelesaikan dokume-dokumen rumah di saamping Klinik Kurosaki. Kalian bisa menempati rumah iti mulai hari ini"

Ya. Kemarin Minggu kelima shinigami menginap di rumah Urahara karena Urahara belum menyelesaikan dokumennya.

"Benarkah?!" ujar Rukia.

Urahara mengangguk "Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengurus pembagian kamarnya. Jika kalian sendiri yang mengurus, aku yakin rumah itu akan hancur dalam satu hari"

Renji dan Rukia mengikuti Urahara dengan bersemangat. Toushiro, Ikkaku dan Yumichika mengikuti dengan santai. Ichigo? Sudah pulang duluan dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Urahara.

* * *

 **[Rumah di samping Klinik Kurosaki. 03.30 PM]**

Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai dasar terdiri dari dua kamar, dua kamar mandi, sebuah ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang makan. Lantai atas terdiri dari sebuah kamar, ruang santai, kamar mandi, dan balkon.

"Nah, dua kamar di bawah akan dihuni oleh keempat laki laki disini. Sedangkan kamar di atas akan dihuni oleh Nona Kuchiki"

"Eeh?! Kenapa bukan aku yang memakai kamar di atas?" ujar Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika bersamaan. Toushiro memutar bola matanya.

"Itu karena kalian laki-laki dan aku perempuan, bodoh" sahut Rukia.

"Benar. Pembagian kamarnya, Abarai, kau bersama kapten cebol itu—" Toushiro mengeluarkan reiatsu membekukan "—E-eh, madsudku, Abarai bersama Hitsugaya- _taichou_ , sedangkan kau, Ikkaku bersama tuan Ayasegawa"

"Hah?! Aku bersama _dia_?!" seru Renji sambil menunjuk Toushiro.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja Urahara-san," kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan pintu "kalian juga sudah meninggalkan tugas kalian di Gotei 13, kan?"

"I-iya juga,sih" kata Renji.

"Nah! Karena kelihatannya kalian sudah menyetujui pembagian kamar ini, aku pergi dulu ya! Besok akan aku bawakan perabot" kata Urahara sambil berjalan keluar.

"Oke deh! Kalian bersih-bersihkan dulu tempat ini. aku mau pergi dulu" kata Renji.

"Kemana?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Gang samping Japanmart" jawab Renji.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Rukia.

Renji tersenyum "Pertemuan pertama Asosiasi Preman Karakura atau APK. Aku pergi dulu! Ayo, Ichigo!"

"Tunggu, kau benar-benar akan melakukannya? Setelah kejadian tadi?" ujar Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Asalkan monyet itu tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Renji sambil menyeret Ichigo.

"Dasar babooon!"

* * *

Di balik bayang bayang pohon, sepasang mata emerald hijau mengawasi ruma di samping Klinik Kurosaki dengan tajam. Sebuah kata terucap dari bibirnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Sampah"

* * *

Hayo... kalian pasti tahu kan, siapa yang terakhir itu? Kalian pasti bisa menebak, cerita chapter selanjutnya seperti apa. Bagi kalian yang tidak bisa menebah, silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya, mungkin minggu depan.

Akhirnya saya bisa apdet setelah kesibukan minggu ini. senin-rabu pulang sore gara2 ekskul sm tugas prakarya, kamis les, jumat pramuka, dan saya berhasil menuliskannya di hari sabtu dan hari ini.

Chap ini aku banyakin Renji nya, bagi fans nya Rukia atau yg lainnya yang kebagian peran dikit, maaf ya... chap lainnya bakal saya banyakin.

Ya sudah, semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini! bagi yang ingin, silahkan review. Yg nggak ingin tidak usah dipaksain.

Sampai ketemu lagi!

Amarello17/Mello/Rello


End file.
